


like a plan

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “Isn’t that a cliché?”
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	like a plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the September Drabble challenge. Day 1 prompt “yellow polka dots”

“Isn’t that a little cliché?” 

Ever since Noelani had arrived at his place and gone inside to change into her swimsuit, Steve had been watching the door, waiting for her to emerge. 

He wasn’t disappointed at what he saw. 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease her. 

She arched an eyebrow, one hand on her hip, practically posing for him. “What?” 

“C’mon,” he smirked, laying a hand on her hip. “An itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini?” 

Her smile was bright as sunshine. “I can take it off if you want.” 

Steve’s hands were already busy. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
